Lost Love and New Lust (sting x reader)
by TheCatsInTheBag
Summary: You (reader-chan) are Rogues younger sister by two years and were kidnapped by bandits. for all these years that you have spent apart from you joining Fairy Tail and him joining Saber tooth, what happens when you two are reunited? what's with his blond friend that keeps staring? read and find out! Future Lemons
1. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

You (reader-chan) and Rogue were orphans taken in by Skiadrum and were taught shadow dragon slayer magic, you being two years younger than Rogue. But when you were still young you were kidnaped by a guild of bandits, Skiadrum told Rogue to kill him so he could fully master his powers and be able to find you. After he did in his despair he set out to find you, but after many months or what felt like years he had no luck in finding you, devastated he came across Sabertooth and joined,but even after all these years he still thinks about and what happened to you and that someday he will find you.

You on the other hand after being kidnaped by the bandits were sold from owner to owner until you were old enough to use your magic to escape. You travelled to many different lands searching for your older brother Rogue but with no luck you heard about a guild called fairy tail and decided to check it out and fell instantly in love and joined.

 **you are currently 15 years old and wear black shorts, high boots, (f/c) tank top, jackets, finger less gloves, and long (h/c) in a high ponytail. and you are of medium tall height (tall but not to tall).**


	2. Chapter 1

**well here goes for chapter one!**

You were walking down the streets of Magnolia in the cold winter air, you tightened your jacket around you to keeps some more warmth in from the bone chilling breeze. You were on your way to Fairy Tail, the guild you heard good things about during your hopeless travels to find your brother Rogue. You came up to the front of the guild. "well, this is it" you said quietly to yourself. and with that you pushed open the large double doors as warm air and lights, and a bunch of different smells landed on yourself. only some people glanced up at you as you walked in but then continued their conversations thinking nothing of it. The Guild hall was a very large with tables filled with very colorful - friendly looking people that were loudly chatting to each other, except for what looked like a pink haired boy and a black haired guy, with no clothes, were fighting and throwing chairs at each other until a scary-angry looking girl with red hair started to approach them, not wanting to know what happens next you walked over to ask the nice looking white haired girl behind the bar drying glasses. "umm, excuse me miss?" you asked her walking up to the bar. she turned and looked at you with a bright heart warming smile "yes, can i help you?" she asked sweetly "um yes, i would like to- um, join Fairy Tail?" you said kind of awkwardly. the girl gasped "really!? oh that's fantastic!, i'm Mirajane, what's your name?" she asked excitedy with bright eyes "um, (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)" you replied, surprised at the bubbly girl in front of you "well nice to meet you (Y/N)!, i'll go fetch Master Makarov!" and with that she turned and walked out from behind the bar and up the stairs in the back of the guild. leaving you…..alone….. or so you thought until the Pink haired guy from earlier came up to you (having heard everything with his hearing and all) "hey! i'm Natsu!" he said getting kind of close to your face "umm hi, i'm (Y/N)" you said unsure how to react "so (Y/N), your joining Fairy Tail right?" Natsu asked eagerly "umm yes" you said still unsure how to react "Hey you should join my team! what kind of magic do you use?" you mentally facepalmed as soon as the words came out of his mouth 'is this guy for real?' you thought 'I can tell he's a dragon slayer from just how he smells, shouldn't he be able to do the same?' "umm I-" but right as you were about to tell him you were cut of by that black haired guy (with no clothes) from earlier too "hey flame brain! get back over here and fight me! it wasn't fair how it ended earlier!" Natsu was about to run up to him until that red head, also from earlier, came up behind him and punched him in the stomach making him double over and fall to the ground "could you just knock it off already!?" she yelled, then walked up to you and held out her hand "hello i'm Erza" she sweetly "and this imbecile here is Gray" she said glaring angrily at the man on the floor "nice to meet you i'm (Y/N)" you replied and shook her outstretched hand "oh hey Erza" said Natsu "guess what!? (Y/N) here is gunna join our team!" he said cheerfully "oh is that so? i'm happy to hear that" replied Erza, then looked at you "what kind of magic do you use (Y/N)?" asked Erza "umm I-" you started until Natsu cut in "that's what I was asking her until droopy eyes over here interrupted!" yelled Natsu, then Gray hopped up from the ground "what did you say slanty eyes!?" said Gray "you heard me ice princess!" yelled Natsu "why you-" but before gray could finish both Natsu and Gray's heads were slammed together by an angry looking Erza, and they collapsed to the floor "as you were saying (Y/N)?" said Erza "I umm, im a Dragon Slayer-" and as soon as this left your mouth Natsu shot up from the ground "really you're a Dragon Slayer!? no way me too!" yelled Natsu "umm I know,i could tell by your smell, couldn't you" you asked Natsu like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He stopped and thought for a second "oh ya! I was wondering why you smelled like a dragon slayer!" stated Natsu. you mentally face palmed again, is this guy for real? "so what kind of Dragon Slayer are you (Y/N)?" asked Erza "umm a Shadow Dragon Slayer" you said "oh you mean that Rogue guy from Sabertooth!?" Natsu asked excitedly, and you felt like your whole world just came crashing down "w-what did you just say?" you asked almost pleading "umm i said that Rogue guy from Sabertooth, why?" Natsu said taken aback by her sudden change in attitude. "take me to him" you said sternly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here goes for chapter 2!**

You were on the train headed towards Sabertooth, you were lucky to have gotten one in time it being late in the afternoon by the time we were done at the guild so you and the rest got one of the last leaving the station for the day. Somewhere along the way to the train station Natsu took a detour and stopped by a girl named Lucy's house who I later found out was a part of the team. When we got on the train you went to one of the booths in the back and sat next to the window. then Erza came and sat across from you, Gray next to her and then Lucy next to you. Then there's Natsu who I found out had motion sickness was just laying on the ground sick before the train even started to move. "Natsu we aren't even moving yet, how are you sick?" asked Happy, Natsu's little blue Exceed whom You met earlier and instantly fell in love with, you have always loved cats. After Lucy came and sat down next to you she turned to you "hey (Y/N), I don't think we've properly met, I'm lucy as I'm sure you know, but I hear you're a shadow dragon slayer" Lucy said to you, she was really nice and comforting, talking to her helped ease some of the tension that was building its way into your chest at the thought of seeing Rogue again. "yes I am" you replied. "so (Y/N)?" Erza interjected "how do you know Rogue and why are you in such a rush to see him?" she asked "ya what's up with that" Natsu inquired, then continued to feel sick as the train started moving "well it's kinda a long story" you said " well we got nothing better to do on this train ride so might as well" stated Gray calmly "okay" you said letting out a deep breath "I don't remember much before but I know me and my older brother were orphans living on the streets, that is until Skiadrum took us in and taught us dragon slayer magic, we both picked up on it pretty quickly, especially Rogue, but I was still too young to master it quite yet, that's also the reason why I wasn't able to defend myself when I was caught by bandits when i was separated from Rogue when we went to the market one day. Rogue calling out for me as we were pulling away was the last time is saw Rogue." you're face darkened on the last part. everyone just sat there looking in shock as you continued "I was sold as a slave when I was old enough by the slaves, then passed from owner to owner until I fully developed my powers and escaped" "wait you mean your Rogues sister!?" shouted Natsu. "yes, i am", "wow" is all Natsu could say. "what did you do after you escaped?" asked Lucy glaring at Natsu. "well I started looking for Rogue, traveled into lots of towns but i never could find him, then i heard about Fairy Tail and came to Magnolia to join, now im here" you looked down your hands and smirked thinking about all that time you spend looking for Rouge he was here the whole time huh, funny isn't it? "so are you happy you get to see him then?" asked Gray "ya i guess" you responded still looking at your hands. "you sound unsure is something wrong (Y/N)?" asked Erza looking concerned. "well it's just-" you cut off at the end "well what?" asked Gray also sounding concerned. you looked up at him then looked at Erza then back down at your hands in your lap. "it's just what if he's different? what if he doesn't want to see me? will it be happy or awkward when i see him?" you continued to ramble on about different questions and scenarios for when you see Rogue until Lucy cut you off. "im sure he wants to see you just as bad as you want to see him, you are his little sister after all" said Lucy reassuringly with a smile, after she said that you relaxed a little and looked up at her and smiled back "hopefully, thanks you guys" "no problem!" they all said at the same time (except Natsu who's passed out on the floor) "if he loves you and you love him, that's all that matters!" shouted Happy who walked over and curled his way into your lap. "Aye sir!" said Lucy with a giggle. Then the Train came to an instant stop making everyone fly towards the front of the train, after it stopped completely Erza stood up and shouted "is everyone okay!" "aye" responded everyone weakly from their positions under piles of stuff. Then the side door flew open and a bunch of men wearing masks and holding guns came in shouting "put your hands up" and everyone froze, "well Rogue" you said to yourself, "you'll have to hold on a little longer"

 **so whatcha think? i'm not sure what will happen next but it was cool for a cliffhanger right?**

 **i'll get the next one up when I can!**


	4. Chapter 3

**aye! a new chapter! sorry I have been taking so long, I know there's no excuse but as much as I would love to just sit and write fanfiction I still have school, play rehearsal, homework, and more homework so i'll try my best! enjoy!**

As soon as the men came rushing in all of the passengers immediately put their hands up and got on the ground, except for us that is, "who the hell are you!?" yelled Natsu, revived from the trains sudden stop, "who do ya think you are!?" he shouted "i'm all fired up now!" then Natsu charged towards the men and they instantly took fire and the force from the blast sent Natsu flying backwards to the other side of the train, the rest of us just sighed at his stupidity but then followed in suit as we all started to charge at the men, they instantly panicked and some started running towards the exit on the other side of the car while the others started taking fire again, you dodged their attacks and went into shadow form (let's just call it that) leaving the rest to the others, then you reappeared in front of the door the men were trying to escape through "going somewhere?" you asked with a smirk, the men tried to turn and run but you covered your leg in shadows then spun around and kicked them all down at once, out cold. after they were down you went back to see if you they others needed help but when you arrived you saw that all the men were unconscious on the floor because Gray and Erza took care of them "some robbers they were" you stated and Gray and Erza turned to you as you walked in and noded in agreement. At that moment Natsu came stumbling out from under the pile of rubble "Hey! that wasn't fair! where are they!?" Natsu asked looking around franticly, you just started laughing your head of, Erza facepalmed, and Gray started yelling at him "hey flamebrain! while you decided to take a nap me Erza and (Y/N) here took care of them! no help from you!" yelled Gray "aww you didn't save any for me!?" Gray and Natsu continued arguing while all the passengers that were taking cover behind seats and other objects started to notice the fighting had stopped and were coming out of their hiding places, once they noticed us standing over the motionless bodies of the robbers they all cheered in joy and thanked us for saving them "wow thanks you guys!" "are you guys wizards? thats cool!" the people started to swarm around all of you and you waved your hands in front of you "oh well it was no big deal, really" the guys started to drool over you and started fighting each other to get closer to you and before you thought you were going to get trampled to death by guys Erza cut them all off, "HEY" she yelled with a terrifying glare and all the people scrambled away from her in fear, and as fast as it came her glare disappeared and was replaced with a kind smile "thank you all for your gratitude, it really was no big deal but we do have somewhere we need to be, is there anyway we can get the train moving again?" asked Erza, the people just looked at eachother until the captain came forward in front of Erza "umm miss, sadly the robbers took out the tracks when they stopped the train,were stuck here until an engineering team comes to fix it" after the man was done Erza thought for a moment then turned to you "well i guess we'll just have to walk" Natsu cheered at that "walk!?" you asked "we can't walk all the way there!" "you want to see Rogue don't you (Y/N)?" asked Erza "well ya but-" "then we shall walk to Sabertooth!" and with that the gang said goodbye to the people on the train and headed off in the direction of Sabertooth.

 **okay I will try to update asap!**

 **also be aware that I am planing on having some lemons in the future, you know cuz lemons**

 **also if you have any ideas just hit me up! i'm always open!**


	5. Chapter 4

**okay shall this be the reunion we've been waiting for? o.O hmmm? we shall see, and the fan service, oh the fan service, cuz you are the fans!**

"ugh are we there yet!?" asked Natsu for about the millionth time "could you just shut up already!?" you and Lucy yelled at him at the same time also being dragged down by the heat after walking for what felt like hours, Erza seeming unaffected by the heat just replied "almost there" making us all groan at the lack of information. after a few more minutes you thought you saw the top of buildings then after getting a little closer you could kind of make out the town that's located near Sabertooth and felt relieved and Natsu and Gray cheered for joy and started running towards the town which made you, Lucy, and Erza deadpan and then follow in suit to the town. When you all walked into town Natsu and Happy were running from shop to shop looking at the items and merchandise in the widows "were did all of this energy suddenly come from?" asked Lucy I have no idea" you responded and Erza nodded in agreement "so (Y/N)?" Erza said turning to you "do you want to head straight to Sabertooth or look around and rest first?" Erza asked you "umm well I would like to get there as soon as possible but if we all need to rest I can wait..." you cut off "how about you go ahead and we can catch up later?" said Lucy "ya (Y/N), you and Rogue can have some alone time and we'll meet later okay?" Erza questioned you "sounds like a plan" you replied.

after saying goodbye to the rest you found yourself making your way up the mountain to Sabertooth. After a few minutes of walking you saw the guild come into view. You walked up the door and went to grab the knob when you hesitated ''what if it's not him!?'' ''what if he doesn't recognize me!?'' ''what if he doesn't want me!?'' you kept asking yourself these questions when- "stop it (Y/N)!" you mentally yelled at our self, just take a deep breath and open the door, so you did and you flew open the door and it revealed guild members sitting at tables or at the bar drinking and laughing. You slowly walked through the doorway now knowing exactly what you were supposed to do except look around for Rogue. Some of the people looked at you with curiosity, you recognized some from sorcerer weekly, or from the games but most of them you had never seen before. Then suddenly your vision was blocked by an attractive man with a mask and a french accent, and he was dressed like he just climbed out of a renaissance painting. "well well well who might this fine young lady be?" he asked while we was grabbing your hand and bending down to kiss it making you feel slightly uncomfortable "umm" you replied "i'm (Y/N)" you said nervously "ah (Y/N)! what a beautiful name! and what might bring you to your humble guild?" he asked "well umm, i'm looking for a man named named Rogue Cheney?" you asked him nervously, he seemed taken aback at first but then asked "why are you looking for him?" "well you see-" and then you saw him, right when you were about answer the french guy out of the corner of your eye you saw him, the one and only Rogue, even though he was a few years older you still knew it was him, and before you knew what was happening you were running to him

"ROGUE!"

 **haha well that's it for this chapter! ill try to update asap! i have so many ideas! but if you have any be sure to let me know about them!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok i know i took really long and i really wanted to work on it, buuuuuut i was recently in the school play well still am so my time has been spent at rehearsal or doing homework because the nights of the show and the end of the quarter were in the SAME week! Plus i'm getting like no help from my editor . *cough* *kayla-chan* *cough cough* and if you guys have any ideas on how to make the story better please tell me, i want to make the story quite long and it might help updates faster if i have some ideas to work with, so bye for know and enjoy!**

Sting POV

he was sitting at the bar talking to Rouge about their last mission being seemingly bored when he noticed a girl walk into the guild, he looked at her and nearly choked on the drink he was sipping out of when he caught a glimpse of her, ya he's seen tons of hot girls before but she just wasn't hot she was gorgeous, he's never seen a girl like her before. Rogue didn't seem to notice her, but right when Sting was about to go talk to her he saw Rufus approach her 'great' he thought 'now i'll never get a chance with her now that frenchy's got a hold of her' he sat back down at the bar disappointed when he heard a scream "ROGUE!" He quickly turned his head in the direction of the scream, as did Rogue, and he saw the girl running towards them 'great Rogue knows her to' he thought disappointedly as the girl flew towards and wrapped her arms around a very shocked looking Rogue "Rogue! I found you! I finally found you" cried the girl still holding on to Rogue 'god even her voice is beautiful' thought Sting. Rogue pulled away from the girl and looked at her with a very confused face until one of relix=zation passed over it "(Y-Y/N)!?" He asked "Yes Rogue it's me!" Cried the girl "it's really me!" She sobbed into his shoulder. Then Sting saw a look of sheer happiness pass over Rogue's face as he hugged the girl back, happier then Sting had ever seen him and it shocked him 'who is this girl?' He thought.

Your POV

You found him, you finally found him, after all these years of you searching town after town he was here the whole time, but you're both here now and that's all that matters. Rogue pulled away and looked at you "(Y/N), what are you doing here!? How did you find me!?" He asked, you smiled at him "i have been looking everywhere for you, i never stopped, but when i gave up hope-" your face feel but then you smiled again "i decided to come to Magnolia and join Fairy Tail" he looked surprised at this, and a little sad when you mentioned the part about looking everywhere, most people can't tell him emotions, but you can, mostly because it's a lot like how you do. "When i got there" you continued "they recognized my last name and my magic and told me about you, then we immediately came here" Rogue smiled again and wrapped you in another hug "i never thought i would say this but i'm grateful to Fairy Tail for bringing us together" said Rogue as he looked lovingly into your eyes, just then you both heard someone clear their throat behind you and that's when you first noticed the very attractive blond male that Rogue was talking to when you first walked in. You and Rogue turned to him "Rogue!" Said the man "aren't you going to introduce me to your pretty friend?" "o-oh ya" replied Rogue "(Y/N) this is Sting" he gestured to the man and you smiled at him, which made him blush but you didn't seem to notice "and Sting, this is (Y/N), my little sister" finished Rogue. Sting was a little taken aback by this but it immediately went away. "Lovely to meet you miss (Y/N)" he said boldly and bowed to you. This made you blush but you didn't let it show "nice to meet you too Sting" You replied and bowed back. Then you heard a small voice start to scream your name "(Y/N)!" You turn to see a small ball of green and pink fly to you and right into your chest nearly knocking you over. "F-Frosch!?" You looked down to see the little cat snuggling against you, tears pouring down his face "(Y/N)! We've missed you so much!" Cried the little cat, you squeezed me tightly then lifted him up and twirled him in the air "Frosch! Look at you, you've gotten so big!" You said to the little cat as he smiled and laughed from being twirled in the air "yes!" Said the little cat "im all grown up now!" Then he jumped in the air and started twirling happily around Rogue "Rogue! Rogue! It's (Y/N)! It's (Y/N)!'' Rogue just smirked at him "yes Frosch, i know she's right there" "oh ya.." replied the little cat stopping on Rogue's shoulder, this made you giggle slightly until you heard a large boom that echoed through the whole, guild. You turned to see Natsu blast open the doors followed by a disappointed looking Erza, Lucy, and Gray "YO (Y/N)!? WHERE DID YA GO!?"

When evening fell Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy went back to their hotel while Rogue insisted that you stay with him and Sting in their penthouse apartment you were currently in the elevator on you way to. You and Rogue have been locked in conversation ever since you left the guild talking about all your adventures, while Sting stood in the corner feeling somewhat left out, but his eyes haven't left you once, he may have been staring like a creeper but you were too busy talking with Rogue to notice and neither did he, but Lector did, and so did Frosch who was currently perched on your shoulder, so him and Lector decided to come up with a plan. The doors to the elevator opened revealing a very large and very expensive looking penthouse, you couldn't help but look around and stare in awe. Sting left to do his own thing while Rogue led you down a hallway to a spare room and motioned towards it "you can stay in this one" said Rogue "you should probably get some sleep, we have a lot of catching up to do tomorrow" he said to you, you noded and smiled then went in the room to change.

Rogue POV

A little while later Rogue was in his room after everyone went to bed and he started to climb into his own when he heard a small knock on the door before it opened to reveal (Y/N) standing there in a tee shirt and shorts looking kind of embarrassed "can i help you (Y/N)?" He asked kindly whaile she walked into the room "umm Rogue?" She asked "yes?'' He replied concerned "i-i was wondering if i could ummm, sleep with you tonight?" She asked embarrassedly looking at the ground. It kind of shocked him but his chest filled with affection "o-of course" he replied. Her face brightened up as she went around and climbed in next to him as he scooted over and she snuggled against his chest and after a few minutes fell asleep, he looked down contently at her sleeping face, and for the first time since you had been taken, he felt truly happy, he had you, he had his lost love, then he drifted off into sleep.

 **Yay 2 chapters in one day! I actually wrote then earlier but I forgot to upload them seems how I also have this story on quotev, sorry! ill try harder I swear but ill put the next one up soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok so another chapter! Ik it's short but i'll make longer ones, i'm still kinda building the setup with the story :p**

 **Side note from editor Lyra-chan: I'm FINALLY doing my job as editor! XD**

You woke up from the silver light of sun shining down on the bed through Rogue's dark curtains. You sat up and stretched your hands over your head and looked around 'how long did i sleep for?' You thought as you looked around. Then you walked out to go find Rogue, who had left you alone in the bed while you were sleeping.

You could smell food and felt your stomach grumble and realized its been since yesterday on the train since you have last eaten. You came into the kitchen to find Sting at the stove cooking and Rogue sitting at the table with Lector and Frosch "(Y/N)!" Called Frosch as he flew towards you into your chest "good morning Frosch!" You said laughing at the little cat "good morning (Y/N)!" He answered. You look up to find Rogue sitting at the table smiling you and Sting looking at you from at the stove making pancakes, he noticed you looking at him and he immediately looked away blushing 'hmmm' you though 'wonder what his problem is' you just shrugged and went to sit next to your older brother at the table "good morning (Y/N)" he said as soon as you sat down "morning Rogue" you responded to him and smiled. Then you heard Sting clear his throat. You turned to see Sting behind you holding a plate of pancakes "u-umm breakfast is ready" he said then smiled shyly "Oh, it looks delicious!" You responded. He set the table while Rogue put plates and cups on the table the and sat across from you while Sting sat next to you. You immediately grabbed some food and started to dig in not noticing a certain blond dragon slayer eyeing you, Rogue seemed to notice this and wondered what his suspicious behavior was. You took a break from eating and looked up at your brother "so" you said "what are we going to do today?" You asked. "Well" replied Rogue "I have some things I need to help Sting with at the guild, then the rest of my day goes to you" he replied sweetly "what kind of things?" You asked curiously "mostly paperwork" said Rouge as he sighed deeply, and Sting did as well "why do you guys have so much paper work?" You asked still confused "one of the perks of being guild master" replied Sting tiredly but then immediately blushed when he realized that he had talked to you, you didn't notice. "You're the guild master!?" You asked Sting excitedly "yup" replied sting awkwardly "woah, I had no idea! That's so cool!" You said to Sting, then he turned his head and noded hiding his blush

Sting POV (underline that please)

'What the hell is wrong with me!?' Thought Sting 'my face is heating up in like 30 second intervals and I can't even speak a whole sentence without stuttering or blushing, I've never been like this before, I've dated tons of girls, I've hit on girls, and yet I've never broken my cool and cocky composure, that is until i met (Y/N), it's like can't even think straight, I've never felt this way before and I don't know what to do about it, if Rogue knew he would probably kill me, he just got her back, and I barely know her. "Well I'm going to get ready to meet up with Natsu and the others" said (Y/N) then she stood up, put her plate in the sink, then walked out, his eyes following her the whole time. "Sting!" Rouge's voice broke his trance and he looked to see his flustered friend. "Oh, hey" he replied "Sting i called your name like six times and you didn't even blink" said Rouge "oh sorry" said the blond dragon slayer, looking down in embarrassment "What is with you Sting!?" Said Rogue "you have been acting strange, you're not yourself, and you've been acting strange ever since, well ever sence (Y/N) showed up!" Then a look of realization crossed the dark haired male "Sting don't tell me-" "NO NO it's not like that!" Sting cut him off "don't lie to me Sting!" Rogue was now standing "Rogue" said Sting "I didn't mean to it just happened-" "No" said Rouge sternly "but-" said Sting "I said no!" Shouted Rogue " i just got her back! And I've seen what you do to women and I'm not letting you do that to my sister!" Then Rogue stood and stormed out of the kitchen leaving Sting alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ok guys im m so so so sorry for being late, i first hand know the frustration of a late chapter, but i have been really backed up on homework, and my whole family was really sick over easter and the whole spring break, then got better, now we are all sick again DX, so just bare with me and i will try my best ^.^**

 **Also i've been a little stuck with writer's block so i'll search around for inspiration and if you have any ideas or things you want in the story let me know and we'll talk about it XD**

Sting POV

'Why did Rouge say that!?' He questioned in bis mind still sitting in the kitchen after Rouge stormed out 'I've never seen him that angry before, did he really mean all of that? I mean ya I've dated a lot of girls before but I wasn't that hard was I?' Sting continued to think until (Y/N) walked back into the kitchen "Hey where did Rogue go?" She said walking comeing up to him now dressed "Oh umm he went to the guild ahead of me" said Sting nervously "Oh then want to share a cab and you can drop me off in the town on your way" said (Y/N) sweetly "umm sure" responded sting

Normal POV

They were riding in the taxi, the drive was kind of long considering Sting and Rogue lived in nicer apartments on the outskirts of town, and the entire time Sting was silent sitting next to you in the cab trying not to move at all watching more and more buildings come into view "Why is he so quiet," you wondered "Isn't he usually all friendly with everyone? That's what my friends said anyway."

A few minutes later the cab pulled up in the middle of town and you got out "See you later Sing!" you said to him with a wave and a smile and he just shyly waved back "See you at Sabertooth." he said quietly as you were getting out you went to get up until you felt Sting grab your hand and you looked at him "(Y/N), umm" "Yea Sting?" you asked. Then he looked at you as if he were trying to decide something then he let go "never mind, I'll tell you later" "O-okay" you replied then got out of the taxi and it drove away up the mountain to Sabertooth, Ii wonde...' you thought "(Y/N)!" you heard your name being called behind you and you turned around to see Natsu and everyone else running towards you from one of the shops in the town and you smiled at them "Hey guys!" they came to a halt right in front of you and Natsu gave you a high five while lucy hugged you, Erza smiled, and Gray just shyly stood there smirking. When Lucy pulled away she looked at you and asked "How was your night with Rogue?'' "And Sting." added Erza and raised her eyebrows at you , you just ignored her and responded to Lucy "It was so nice! Their house was so enormous!" then you turned to Erza "As for Sting he didn't talk to me that much, and he acted all shy and awkward, is he always like that?" you asked. And the others just looked at you like you were crazy "Really!?" they all asked in disbelief "Well ya, is that bad?" "well," said Lucy "He's just usually all cocky or nice and friendly, I didn't know he could act shy." you though for a second "Then is it just me? Do you think he dosen't like me!?" you asked worried, you really didn't want your brother's best-friend dislikeing you "I don't think that's it (Y/N)," said Erza "Maybe he's in lovvve with you" said Lucy and Happy joined in "in loveeeeee", Gray looked annoyed by this, you just blushed and looked away not sure if you believe them or not.

 **FINALLY! I have been working on the same chapter for like 3 weeks and it's still really short!, I'm really gonna try to update more, during the summer will be great!, and I also have this story on my Quotev account to and I totally forgot to post it on here! I felt so dumb -_-, you have the right to shoot me**

 **And do you think Gray should be added as a love interest? A little wizard love triangle? Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 8

Oh hey there's a story here!  
and an actual chapter!  
-_- too soon?

it will alwasys be way to soon Bay ((From Co-auther Rilee-Chan))

well good news is, is that summer vacation has started  
bad news- extremely busy family business and an extreme case of *drumroll please* writers block DUN DUN DUNNNN

so if anyone has any ideas what so ever that would be greatly appreciated

_

Rouge POV

Him and Sting were in the guild masters office filing through paper work,  
they haven't said a work to each other since He left the house this morning after yelling at Sting about (Y/N) except for general questions and the tension is building.

Eventually, he had enough of it and slammed what papers he had in his hand on the desk.

"So what!? Are you just going to ignore me until I change my mind or something!?"

Sting just stood there and thought for a second until Rouge spoke again  
"Well!?"  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?-" Sting cut him off "The only thing that's keeping me from her is me respecting your wishes.'' Sting yelled ''Well I'm not changing my mind Sting!" said Rogue "Well I can't help that I-" Sting cut off once again ''Cant help you, what!?" yelled Rogue impatiently ''I-''

Sting cut off when the door opened and (Y/N) walked in.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting?" (Y/N) asked "No I was just about to come and find you, lets go." Rogue said, a little to harshly than he meant, then walked out the door, not even talking a glance toward Sting, (Y/N) gave Sting a shy smile then chasing after her brother.

(Y/N) POV

You followed Rogue down the stairs, then stood next to him "Hey Rogue, is there something going on between you and sting? You both seem a little...tense" He then turned to you ''Nothing were fine!" you were take aback by this and his face softened "Sorry, we just have a lot going on, can we just pick a mission or something?"

"Umm, sure'' you replied ''But can we do a mission together?'' you asked "Yes, it pretty much like a combine mission so I don't see why not" replied Rogue "Okay lets go"

You walked over to the mission, one similar to Fairy Tail's, and looked over them, then you spotted a simple one "What about this one?" you asked handing Rogue the paper and he read aloud 'Surveillance Mission- Wizard Gang Trafficking Women From Local Village, Needs To Be Able To Gather Intel and Rescue Captured Women- 10,000 jewel'

"That's Terrible" you said "Yea" he agreed "But nothing like some surveillanceing for a couple of hours for shadow dragon slayers eh?" you smiled and nodded your head.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - *on the train* - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You and Rogue were sitting next to each other on the bus, both of you reading your books. Frosch curled up and sleeping in your lap, when Rogue turned to you and asked, "Hey (Y/N)?'' "Yea?" you asked "What do you think about Sting?" you gave him a questioning look but then answered "Umm... well he's pretty cool and all, he's a good guild master, and makes amazing pancakes, but he does kind of act weird around me"

Rouge seemed taken aback by the last part but then asked "What do you mean weird?" "Well," you continued "all my friends from Fairy Tail said that he's super energetic and nice to everyone, but used to be super cocky and stuff but he's hardly talked to me at all and seems really shy... does he not like me?" you asked him and Rogue just looked shocked.

" NO-No, its not that's he doesn't like you its just-" he stopped "Just what?" you asked "Umm... I'm not sure," said Rouge as his shoulders dropped. "Oh...," you said and looked down, and you were in silence until the train pulled into the station.

~*~

When you got to the city, you went strait to the employers house to talk about the job. An older man with gray hair, at about medium height, answered the door "Hello sir," you started "we are wizards that took the job you requested." the mans face bighted up "Yes, yes come in." and he motioned for you to follow him.

You and Rogue went into the house with Frosch flying in behind you. You came in and sat down on the couch and Rogue sat next to you and Frosch in your lap. The man left into the kitchen then came out with cups of coffee and handed then to you and Rogue, Frosch tried to grab some but Rogue pulled it away from him. You thanked the man and he sat across from you.

"so who are these people?" you asked "well the man said, its a wizard gang that has been kidnapping and trafficking women, but im sure you know that from the job request" you and Rogue nodded your heads "well they call themselves the White Fang" the man paused then continued "there were a couple scouts who found there hideout and got its location before they were captured as well" he looked sad at this.

"sir?" you said "if you don't mind me asking, why are you the one who sent the request?" you asked, the man looked down sadly "because my daughter Ruby was one of the first ones taken'' he paused then looked up please get my daughter back she's all I have!" the man cried then you stood up "don't worry you can count on me and my brother to get your daughter and all the other girls out!" the man looked at you gratefully "thank you"

"so umm, where's that hideout?" Rouge asked as he stood up next to you "its in a warehouse on the outside of town" 'an abandoned warehouse, figures' you said so only Rogue and Frosch could hear you. Rouge gave a half smile and followed you as you leaved "goodbye" you said to the man "good luck" he said and you, Rogue and Frosch left.

~*~

you and Rogue waited until night fall for more shadows to faze into. Rogue left Frosch back at the hotel to keep him out of sight.

you found the warehouse as said, on the outskirts of town ad there was lights seen through the windows and could hear men laughing, the two of you fazed into the shadows and went in through an open window.

there were boxes stacked around tables that were seated with men drinking and laughing, you could tell most of then were wizards from the magic energy you could since but something felt off "Rogue?" you asked "ya?" he said "I-" but before you could finish one of the wizards announced to the others "someone here!" and they all stood up on guard an the wizard looked in your direction "CRAP sensory magic!" you said "come on (Y/N) lets get out before they come" Rogue in shadow form started heading to the window and you went to follow him but you found yourself unable to move and all your magic energy drained so you came back to your original form and the man pulled you up by your hair "there you are, hey boys! we got ourselves a looker here!"  
Rouge turned back to you and came towards you

"(Y/N)!"  
"ROUGE"

but before he could reach you, you and all the other men disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_

so I have a question lemons or no lemons?  
let me know what you think

bye for now!


	10. Chapter 9

okay so I got a new chapter for ya here, hope you like it :p  
peace!

_

Rogue POV

after (Y/N) and the rest disappeared he just stood there shocked from what just happened

he felt like breaking down he had lost her again, he lost her...

Sting POV

Sting was sitting in his guild masters office thinking about what happened with Rouge 'I cant beleave him and (Y/N) went on a job and they didn't even ask me if he wanted to come, is Rogue still that mad at me? yes I get they are siblings and want to spend time together but we are the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth! or are we? now that (Y/N) is here am I just guild master third wheel? do I still want to be partners with Rogue? do I still want (Y/N)?'

his thoughts were interrupted when the phone on his desk rang and he picked it up to find Rogue him self on the other end

"STING" yelled Rogue "Rogue? whats wrong!?" asked Sting worried about his friends worried tone "umm m-me and (Y/N) we found the traffickers but there was a sensory magic wizard and I-I just cant loose her Sting!" Rouges word were jumbling and Sting had trouble understanding them "Rogue calm down wheres (Y/N)!?" Sting yelled "They took her Sting! they took (Y/N)! shes gone and I couldn't stop them" When Rogue finished Sting felt like his heart stopped and the phone slipped out of his hand and landed on the desk

he could hear Rogues voice faintly and he picked up the phone and put it to his ear "Rogue where are you!?" Sting demanded "umm im in a small town north of Vacuo" said Rouge "okay ill be their soon" Sting said, and as he was about to hang up Rogue and said something else "and Sting?" he held the phone back up "ya Rouge?" he said "make sure to grab the others" "got it"

~*~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN (Y/N) WAS TAKEN!?'' Natsu's voice echoed through out the hotel hallway. Sting flinched and hung his head "yes, she was kidnapped" Gray stepped forward and grabbed the front of Stings shirt "you better start explaining" he said angrily pulling harder on his shirt "her and Rogue went on a mission" Sting explained "they were going to track down a wizard gang that has been trafficking women outside of Vacuo" "ya she said something about that" said Lucy and Erza nodded

"then what happend?!" yelled Natsu telling Sting to go on "well they got there and were able to find their hideout them (Y/N) was captured and thats all i know'' Gray let go of Sting "and we need to get to Vacuo and meet up with Rogue" Sting finished them looked at the group expectantly "well" said Natsu "lets go find (Y/N) then!" and he raced down the hall.

~*~

(Y/N) POV

you woke up to a cold stone floor, you sat up and gasped at your pounding headache. you sat up and looked around, you were in a dark room with a sliding metal bar door, it looked like a prison cell.

you looked to side and saw more bars separating you from a cell like yours only it was filled with women of all ages huddled and dirty looking, you slid closer to the bars and some of them looked at you with curiosity and others just avoided your gaze, you came up to the bars and whispered "does anyone know where we are?" most of them just looked away and didn't say anything but after a second an older looking women with brown hair came up to you "no one knows where we are, most of us hardly remember anything after being kidnapped" "oh" was all you said

then a man that looked like a guard came up to your cell and you and the women scooted away from each other "ah good your awake" said the man "the boss wants to see you"


	11. Chapter 10

(Y/N) POV

You followed the man down the hall quietly looking around for an escape but the dungeon like whatever place you were in seemed to just go on forever, it was dark and based on the smell and you not being able to smell past the walls you guessed that you were underground.

He lead you to a large double door at the end of a hallway, he knocked on the door and a small 'come in' was heard, the guard opened the door and all but forcefully shoved you inside then followed after

There was a man behind the desk with orange hair and he looked up at you and a sinister smile broke out across his face "ah well what do we have here, our newcomer i presume?" said the man as he stood up from behind his desk and walked towards you swinging the cane he had in his hand "you may leave and wait outside the door" he said the guard and he walked out

The orange haired man walked up to you, he stood in front of you and smiled down at you and his teeth had a sharp k9 feature to them

He reached out his hand towards your face and you tried to pull away from it but he grabbed your jaw and pulled your face towards him "well aren't you a pretty one" he said and you tried to pull away but his grip was inhumanly strong "and feisty too, but don't worry i'll break that spirit soon enough before any buys can get to you" this shocked you and you immediately started to worry, you have been owned once and you weren't going back

He leaned his face towards you and took a snif and his smile grew weary but none the less bigger "well well well" he said "what do we have here another dragon slayer, now how long were you planning on keeping this from me? No using magic was a smart choice to hide your powers but" he leaned to your ear "you can't hide your smell" and his eyes seemed to change to a more animalistic look, and then you understood, he was a dragon slayer too

You started to get really scared looking around frantically for a way out and he grabbed your wrists and locked cuffs on them "there, thought you would try to escape did you? Well i wouldn't try to use your magic with those on, otherwise you'll experience a lot of pain" he smiled at you one last time and you tried to hide the fact that you were terrified

The guard walked in "take her to room 140 and i will be there shortly, have her ready for me" said the orange haired man and he walked back to his desk as the guard dragged you out and into a room around the corner, he shoved you in and you tried to fight him off but he managed to attack your cuffs and hang them from a hook suspended from the ceiling leaving you with your arms above your head unable to move and the guard walked out leaving you alone.

Rogue POV

He sat at the train station, well sitting then standing and pacing, then sitting. He was waiting for the rest of the group to show up and the suspension was driving him crazy. He saw the train pull up with the number that the group was on and went up to greet them

He walked up to them and Sting gave him a grim nod and Lucy put a hand on his shoulder, Rouge looked at the group and took a deep breath "ok everyone" he paused "let's find (Y/N)!''

 **me: "Torchwick what are you doing here!?"  
Torchwick: ''...'  
me: "well!?"  
Torchwick: :umm women trafficking? hehe"  
Me: -_-**

 **so anyway hello dear reader, im sorry im slow but I keep losing track of transferring updates**

 **Quotev is my fav and most important one, its also were this story is most popular, so naturally I goes there THEN here**

 **but hey at least I keep im up-to-date here, un like Wattpad...hehehe**

 **until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11

Gray POV

The gang decided that it would be best if we split up and asked around the town, Gray decided to talk to an old friend of his so he set up a meeting with her and he was told to meet. He walked up to the front of the building "so, this is the place huh?" he walked in through the curtain into a dark room with tables filled with drunk guests and show girls as he made his way to a curtain in the back guarded by two men "state your name and business" said the taller bald man "Gray Fullbuster here to see Veronica" the shorter man whispered to his companion before disappearing behind the curtain and reappearing a few seconds later "you may enter" the man stated gruffly, then separated and Gray talked between them and saw a striking looking woman with a long red dress and wavy long black hair drinking out of a wine glass "Oh Gray, nice of you to visit, it's been so long" she said in a charismatic and seductive tone. He just nodded and cautiously sat across from her as she slid a glass towards him "so Gray, why is it that i am so lucky to make your acquaintance this evening?" she asked "um well" Gray responded "i came to ask for some information" he said slowly and Veronica just rose a curious eyebrow "and what kind of information would that be?" she took a sip from her wine "women trafficking" he said sternly "well well well Gray i didn't take you as that kind of man" he looked angrily at her "no, my friend was kidnapped and i need to get her back!" he rose from his seat and slammed his hand on the table, she just smirked at him "well i can tell you what i know, for a price" Gray then took out an envelope from his pocket and placed it on the table "got it covered" Veronica smirked at him and leaned forward "an auction will be held tomorrow night at the shipping yard near the docks, the password is Cinderfall. There will be men from all over looking to make a, shall i say purchase" "thanks" Gray mumbled and walked out to find the others and relay the info

Your POV

You were standing in that room for what felt like hours and as soon as you begin to drift off the door swung open to reveal the orange haired man, you immediately stood up straight and put on a brave face trying to remain calm as he walked over to you "ah i see my little slayer is awake" he smirked and grabbed your chin pulling your face towards him as you tried to look away "hm i see you're still feisty as always" he said with slight disgust "no matter i'll be sure to break you before tomorrow night, can't present you to the buyers like this can we?" he smirked evilly and took his other hand and slapped you across the face making your vision blurry and spotted and he grabbed your chin in his hand yet again and ran his other hand down your chest and over your torso as you cringed and tried to squirm away and he chuckled at your actions "don't worry i won't be doing anything _too_ bad, i have to leave you fresh for the buyers. But i'm sure they won't mind a few cuts and bruises, now where shall we begin?"

Hey you get two today!

in my defense I did only finish this last night so don't get TOO angry with me k?

love you all!


	13. Chapter 12

(Y/N) POV

Torchwick came in for the third time today with the same sadistic grin on his face "oh well sorry for the interruptions but we do have tonight's event to be planned" he said happily, you just glared at him as he crossed the room over to you studying his work on your face and arms "well hopefully these bruises will fade by tonight but don't worry you're still pretty as always my little dragon" the grabbed your cheeks and tightened his grip uncomfortably and you tried to wiggle out of it "now are you going to cooperate or do you want something that won't fade by tonight" he let go and slapped his hand across your cheek and you spat at him, and he casually wiped it off as if nothing happened "now time to get you ready for tonight" he reached his hands up as if to untie you and your body tensed waiting for the right moment but he seemed to catch on, he picked up his cane that he always seems to carry and wove it in your face "not you see this pretty little gem I have on here?" he undid one hand "this is magic canceling lacrima, meaning you can't use magic, and if your little life is tying into this magic of yours that'd make you pretty weak wouldn't it?" he undid your other hand and leaned towards your face and you leaned back scowling at him in disgust "so you better not try anything or you know what happens, understand little dragon?" you nodded slowly "not put this dress on and do it quickly or I'll just have to put it on you got it?" he threw the dress at you then spun around strutting out of the room.

Sting POV

"what tonight!?" He demanded yelling towards Gray and he put his hands up "hey man I'm just as upset as you but you need to calm down because yelling ain't gunna save her" he yelled back at me and he calmed down "right" Gray nodded "okay as I said the action is being held tonight at the docks and we need to get to (Y/N) before she gets sold or worse" he finished "ALRIGHT THEN LET'S STORM THE PLACE" Natsu yelled angrily and Gray butted heads with him "that's not gunna work you dimwit they will see your loud fire breath from miles away!" "OH WE'LL

IF YOU'RE SO SMART WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO TO SAVE (Y/N) ICE FOR BRAINS" Erza knocked both of their heads "what about all the other girls?" Lucy said "we will save them too" Rogue who had been quiet up til now said "Okay then it's settled" Sting spoke up this time "the guys will go undercover into the auction, all except for Natsu who will wait outside with Erza for the signal" Natsu was about to start to object but Erza covered his mouth "what about me?" Lucy asked Sting "we will send you in as bait so you can get in and find (Y/N) and tell her we're coming" Lucy nodded "then it's settled"

(Y/N) POV

The dress was black and sequenced as well as very revealing. You somehow managed to get it on but it was complex and uncomfortable but got it on as soon as Torchwick walked in "ah you look great" he grabbed your waist "now it's show time, let's go put you with the others" he dragged you out with you reluctantly following, or more like dragged down a corridor and down a few hallways until you came to a flight of stairs and you could finally smell the outside. It was the sea, the docks you should've known.

Torchwick took you up the stairs and you came into a huge long room the was filled with, cages. Huge human sized cages each filled with different girls all broken, some like that brown haired girl you recognized from the cell you first woke up in. He led you to the end and pushed you into an empty cage all to yourself. You also noticed a couple more empty cages that you hoped wouldn't be filled anytime soon.

Sting POV

The plan to get Lucy kidnaped by women traffickers was in motion. Making her look homeless was the easy part. Getting them to get her not so much. They decided the best way was to just have her knock on the front door so here they where, Lucy walking up the front steps and the others hiding not far away and out of site. Lucy brought her hand up to knock with a tattered blanket being held around her shoulders. The door opened to reveal two large men who welcomed her inside seemingly like nice people. Figures.

As soon as she walked In guys, being Rogue, Gray, and Sting himself all wearing suits and black bow ties huddled together with Natsu and Erza "okay guys remember to keep the fact that we're wizards a secret until it's time, we know this is run by a dark guild and they have a lot of strong wizards so don't strike until the moment is right" when Gray finished they all nodded and Gray when to the door first to be followed by Sting and Rogue a few minutes later to not raise suspicion.

(Y/N) POV

A few minutes passed and you could tell that the other girls were getting restless. You on the other hand have been inspecting the cage over and over to find a way out but the cage had magic canceling lacrama, figures.

You were trying to reach through the bars and unhook the clasp when you heard the door open again. You yanked your hand back in and shrunk back. One of the guards walked in and down the isle of cages dragging what looked like another girl. When they got closer you noticed how familiar the girl looked and as soon as she looked up I knew who it was, Lucy.

You gasped in shock as you felt tears in your eyes as she was thrown into the cage right next to yours. And soon as the guard walked away you scurried to the side "Lucy!? Lucy what are you doing here how did they get you!? Are you alright!?" you mumbled on looking at her worriedly "shh (Y/N) it's okay I let them take me on purpose" she said softly "why would you do that and we're are the others!?" you demanded in a whisper-yell voice and Lucy cut me off "their here (Y/N), we've come to save you and everyone else"


	14. Chapter 13

Haha so ya, school has been crazy and so has my life and I've been procrastinating and I'm so sorry!  
If I ever get this out of hand just literally tell me to pull my head out of my ass because when a story with this many readers is virtually silent in the comments section and it gives me no inspiration what so ever.  
But anyway this story is getting pretty intense I must say, but I'm still desideing weather I should end the story after this is over or should I continue, comment and tell me what you think!

_

Your POV

As soon as the words left Lucy's mouth you could believe it, you're heart filled with gratitude towards these amazing people and felt more determined to get out "ok" I nodded towards Lucy "tell me the plan"

Sting POV

They made it inside with out any problems and the guys met up in the hallway outside the main hall where the action was taking place "okay" said Sting "Natsu go get in position"

he looked at the rest, Rogue and Gray, and nodded, then turning and opening the doors leading into a large room filled with chairs pointing towards the front. There stood a podium on a stage.

They all came in and took chairs in the back keeping quiet. After they did the lights dimmed and the conversations through out the room quieted as a man, walking with a cane, came out and stood at the podium. "welcome Gentlemen" he said with a bright cheery voice, yet a slight evil glint in his eyes.

Your POV

Lucy got done explaining the plan and you nodded in understanding "So you don't have the anti magic charm?" I asked her and she nodded "yes, they don't know I'm a wizard so I can still call my spirits" I hummed in thought as she spoke "and Natsu is going to blow out the lights and we will escape in the dark?" she nodded "yes so just act normal until that happens" I nodded in understanding "got it"

Sting POV

"Hello, my name is Torchwick. And as you all know why we are gathered here today so let's bring out our lovely displays shall we?" he said with a slightly wicked dismay as he stretched out his arm signaling the curtains to fly back, revealing a row of large cases full of what appeared to be women cradled and sickly looking.

He heard Rogue take a sharp intake of breath and then the familiar scent hit him. It was (Y/N). He looked over the row and saw you second from the last. You looked fine and then your eyes made contact and his heart fluttered in his chest. Then the lights went out.


End file.
